Ino's Pet
by britneyharuno
Summary: Ino has plans for Sakura. She attacks her when she is training alone and knocks her out and then has her way with her.


(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND THIS IS JUST A FANFIC)

(Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think about it. I might try to continue this story. Currently, it's just a ONESHOT

so enjoy! )

Ino smirked as she looked over her defeated rival. A lot of Sakura's clothing had been blown off in the fight.

"Looks like I win, bitch." the blonde said, flipping a kunai in her hands. "Told you I'd make you my bitch. And this is only the beginning."

Sakura was on her knees on the ground, defeated. She wasn't looking at Ino. She didn't have anything to defend. She was all out of chakra and energy.  
Totally exhausted and at Ino's mercy now.  
She mustered up some strength, "Shut up Ino. You will never defeat me."

Ino smirked, "I've won alright. I just got the grand prize." she swung a kick out and knocked Sakura out in one hit.

She stripped the pink-haired ninja bare and then carried her off. When Sakura awoke she found herself in an underground building tied to a table. Ino had planned this for months, her scheme to make Sakura her sex slave.

Sakura woke up to find herself naked, all tied up to the table. She was still exhausted. She could barely move. She felt that she couldn't move even if she was not bound. She hadn't recovered her strength yet. She still felt really helpless. How could she have lost to Ino.  
She suddenly realized, "What? Where am I? What is all this? Must be Ino's doing. Ino! Where are you? Let me go. How could you do this to me. Let me out of this or you'll be sorry.!"

"I'll do nothing of the sort." Ino said, walking infront of Sakura.

She was wearing a black corset and red boots and gloves, typical dominatrix gear. She plucked a needle up and then injected it into Sakura, the most powerful aphrodisiac known to man.

She looked at her in horror.  
"Ino! Stop! What is it? What are you doing?"

Ino made no reply. She simply grinned and then started to rapidly finger Sakura's cunt, aiming to find her g-spot.

Sakura clenched her fists as Ino injected the liquid in her. She looked at her in disgust. She was so helpless. She hated it.

Then she started feeling strange. What was it? Could it be the liquid's effects?  
She felt pleasing sensations down her pussy. She saw Ino playing with her cunt. She felt so angry. She wanted to punch and kick her right away but all she could do was writhe in pleasure as Ino fingered her wet cunt.

Ino grinned evily and kept fingering Sakura. "You're all mine now." she growled, her fingers moving faster and faster. Her thumb moved up and then roughly pinched at Sakura's clit.

Sakura moaned as Ino played and fiddled about with her clit. She couldn't believe it. She moaned?  
But she was hating it so much. Why was her body reacting differently? Her body craved more of Ino.

Her resistance was fading away. She was breaking. Her will was breaking. Her body and her strength was giving in to Ino.  
Sakura remained silent as Ino tried to pump her by saying random stuff.

Ino kept going, watching Sakura's reactions carefully. She kept going and going until Sakura was on the edge of orgasm, and then she pulled her hand back to stop her getting off.

"Ah ah ah...Naughty pets don't get to cum. You need to tell your mistress how much you love her, and you have to beg her in order to cum."

Sakura was on the brink of cumming. She was moaning and enjoying the pleasure that Ino gived her. She was overwhelmed. SHe couldn't think of anything else.

As Ino stopped, she was so despearate. She just wanted to cum somehow. She moaned and writhed in dismay. She tried hard to get her pussy rubbed against something, anything to please her but Ino made sure Sakura didn't succeed.  
"Please. I need it. I need to cum. Please let me cum. Give it to me Ino. Don't stop. Play with me."

Ino smirked and then leaned slightly "Now now my dear, you'll need to know better than that. You call me mistress from now on."

Sakura was too desperate to think of anything else. She begged Ino.

"Please Mistress. I need to cum. I beg you Mistress, I will do anything. Please let me cum."

And with those words, Sakura was broken.

With that Ino fingered Sakura until she came, satisfied to have her bitch broken in. "Hmhmhm...My own little slut."

Sakura finally came. She was overwhelmed by waves of pleasure. She screamed and writhed and moaned as she hit her orgasm.  
She didn't care what was happening to her. All she wanted was to have pleasure. The aphrodisiac had taken its effect.  
Sakura couldn't think of anything but pleasure.

She finally calmed down a few moments after hitting her orgasm. She panted, her chest heaving up and down sexily.  
She had a smile on her face.

Ino slowly undid the straps onn the table "Come here sweetie...into your mistress' arms..." she purred.

Sakura still wasn't herself. She was still under effect. And after all that Ino did, her body just couldn't resist Ino.  
She got up from the table and came straight into Ino's arms. No resistance.  
She did what Ino said.

Ino sighed happily. "Now crouch down. Suck my pussy, eat me out." she purred softly.

Sakura sat down in front of Ino and looked at her pussy.  
"It looks so delicious. I must taste it."

She buried her face in Ino's cunt, just as she commanded. She started to eat her out, slowly licking her soft pussy lips, teasing her clit with her tongue.  
Then she proceeded to suck her pussy while thrusting her tongue in Ino. She felt like kissing someone's lips and thrusting her tongue in their mouth.  
She was really enjoying it all.

Ino sighed in lust and then her hands rested on Sakuras head. She was a natural pussy licker, and things would only get better from here.

Sakura kept sucking her for a while till she finally heard loud moans from Ino and some sweet liquid gushed from Ino into her mouth.  
Sakura swallowed it happily and looked at Ino wondering if Ino enjoyed it.

Ino sighed happily when she finally came and then she grinned at Sakura.  
"Come here slave. I want a kiss."

Sakura licked her lips clean and then crawled up Ino's body and leaned in for a kiss.  
She moaned as Ino teased her slave with her tongue. She liked the way Ino played about with her, taking advantage of her. It just made her horny.

A delighted sigh escaped her lips and she flopped back on the table "Damn...you are one hell of a slut..."


End file.
